


Feelings!

by 796116311389



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Feelings, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, anotherwellkeptsecret drew a pretty piece and it inspired this, short and sweet, written for fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/796116311389/pseuds/796116311389
Summary: "For God's sake, John! Stop giving me feelings!"Anotherwellkeptsecret on tumblr made a fanart and inspired this fanfic.





	Feelings!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penumbra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Johnlock fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/335502) by anotherwellkeptsecret. 



John hefted the grocery bags in his arms a bit higher as he walked the last few steps to the front door of 221B. It was already dark and the reflections of their neighbor’s fairy lights were glistening in the melted puddles of sleet that had fallen earlier that day. He’s breath fogged as he unlocked the front door and stepped into the warmth of the parlor. 

He stood a moment and savored the warmth and smell of home. It was one of those quiet times, where he could feel it in his bones and soul that he was in the right place, on the right path in life. He thought of his life upstairs. He would take his groceries, climb the 17 steps up to his flat, put the food stuffs away, and make tea. 

And it would be perfect, because Sherlock was _here_.

The man in question would likely be at the kitchen table doing research for the work; or possibly at the window, bow poised above his violin; or, maybe sleeping on the couch, back to the room, breathing even. But no matter what, he would be _there_ and John will smile fondly and his heart will beat a little faster and his feeling of _right_ will be just that much stronger.

John smiles to himself and begins climbing the stairs. By the time he reaches the top however, he is smiling no more, because Sherlock isn’t there and the flat is utterly still and John is just beginning to wonder where on earth Sherlock could’ve gotten to when there’s a loud bang from Sherlock’s room. 

“Sherlock?” John calls while beginning to put away the groceries. “Are you all right in there?”

“No!” is the answering shout as Sherlock pulls his door open and strides out into the common area. “No, no, no.”

Sherlock is striding around the living room in a tizzy, pulling at his hair, his blue dressing gown flowing behind him in his wake. John is almost certain the only reason he has them is for the dramatic flair and the impracticality of his Belstaff indoors. 

“No, no, no. I am not all right John and it’s all your fault! You have done this to me and now! Now, I don’t know what, but it is utterly unfair of you.” 

John watches Sherlock shout this at him as he strides a circle around the living room before throwing himself down in his chair and dramatically throwing his head back. 

John finishes with the groceries, forgoes the tea, and stands in front of Sherlock, arms crossed. “Alright, I’ll bite. What is it that I’ve done to you that has you in such a huff?”

Sherlock put his head up and threw his hands out in exasperation, “Feelings!”

John looked at Sherlock a moment, “I’m sorry, what?”

Sherlock leapt to his feet and grabbed John’s face between his hands, “For God’s sake, John. Stop giving me feelings!”

John brought his hands up, placed them over Sherlock’s on his face and gently moved them down to between them, but didn’t let them go. He looked into Sherlock’s wide eyes. “Let’s pretend I have no idea what you’re talking about. Why don’t you explain?”

Sherlock gave John a dramatic sigh, but also continued to stay just as he was. “When I look at you, when I hear you, when I think about you, my heart beats just a bit faster and the world seems to tilt. When you do ridiculously boring and simple things, I’m fascinated. The idea of you leaving or befalling some unknown harm makes me ill. You frustrate me, but also make me the happiest I’ve ever been and I-don’t-know-what. to. do! It’s driving me round the bend! It’s your fault and I want you to fix it.”

John’s smile grew wider and wider as Sherlock told him what the matter was. “Sherlock,” John said softly, stepping closer to Sherlock, intertwining their fingers, and lifting their hands up to his face. He placed a small kiss on Sherlock’s knuckles before speaking again. “I can’t fix it. It is what it is, but if it helps, I feel the same way. Minus the fixing bit, mind you. I’m quite content to have these feelings.” 

“You have the same feelings…for me?”

“Of course, have done for a long while now.”

“Oh. Well. That does help quite a bit to know that you have them too. Don’t they drive you crazy?”

“Everyday, but I know it deep down I’m in the right place when I’m with you and I love every feeling that comes with that. Even the crazy ones.” John led them to the couch and sat down. Sherlock sat next to him, their thighs pressed together. “Rest your head on my shoulder Sherlock and if you don’t mind I’d like to run my fingers through your hair.”

“I wouldn’t mind.” Sherlock put his head down on John’s shoulder and shut his eyes as John began to card his fingers through Sherlock’s curls. After a few moments of silence, Sherlock spoke up again, “Can we talk about our mutual feelings later? I think I would like to renegotiate the terms of our personal relationship.”

John chuckled, “Of course you would phrase it like that. I would be happy to discuss anything and everything related to us whenever you want, just say the word.”

“Mmmm, excellent. For now though, let’s just do this. I like this.”

“Me too.”

John looked around the interior of 221B and felt his heart pick up and that feeling of right and smiled to himself as he felt the gentle warmth of Sherlock next to him, _here_.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, lol. If you liked it, please let me know. I’m also aware that I change tenses like francium changes states, so if someone could explain how not to do that, that would be totally awesome.


End file.
